


Don't Overthink, Just Let It Go

by lovethatwewerein



Category: Glee
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 14:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20762048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovethatwewerein/pseuds/lovethatwewerein
Summary: Blaine had been dreading this day for the last month. He always did. It was the most depressing situation he ever found himself in, no matter how often they’d done it. In some ways, he thought Sebastian was to blame. If he didn’t think he fucked up so damn often, Blaine wouldn’t have half as many bow ties to get rid of.Blaine has too many bow ties and Sebastian has a plan.





	Don't Overthink, Just Let It Go

Blaine had been dreading this day for the last month. He always did. It was the most depressing situation he ever found himself in, no matter how often they’d done it. In some ways, he thought Sebastian was to blame. Surely, he could buy him something else when he wanted to apologize. According to his boyfriend, that just wasn’t possible. A belief that caused him immense pain at the end of every month since they had moved in. Sebastian really could be blamed. If he didn’t think he fucked up so damn often, Blaine wouldn’t have half as many bow ties to get rid of. 

“B come on. You can’t hide in bed all day.” He glared at Sebastian over the duvet. His boyfriend even had the audacity to smile when their eyes met. This was his fault. Completely his fault. He shouldn’t be allowed the privilege of smiling on such a devastating occasion. There was absolutely nothing to smile about. Why hadn’t he got that memo? Blaine pouted, sure that Sebastian would take pity on him and the emotional turmoil of getting rid of some bow ties. He didn’t. Instead, Sebastian made his way further into the room. 

He braced himself for being tickled or teased, both things Sebastian was fond of doing when Blaine was sad. He did not brace himself for Sebastian bypassing him and opening his bow tie drawer. There was a moment of panic where Blaine tried to process the idea that Sebastian was going to throw out some of them without consulting him at all. He leapt out of the bed, quite literally, to see his boyfriend pick up his favorite bow tie. There was no way that one was going in the bin. No chance at all. 

It had been a gift, years ago, from Blaine’s grandfather. He’d given it to him days before he passed away, telling him to cherish it. He’d worn that bow tie at every chance for 6 months after that. It was something to remember the only man in his family to make him still feel welcome when he came out by. The tie itself was blue with red piping, a coincidence when he went to Dalton. It was unfortunate, he thought, that they wouldn’t allow bow ties to be worn (something he still kind of despised them for). He’d always thought it would offset the Warblers look more during competition. If Sebastian put the one bow tie that meant more than anything to him in the bin, he’d never be forgiven. That would be the end of them. 

Sebastian kept his attention on Blaine as he crossed the room. He had a brilliant plan to get the shorter boy out of bed to tackle the day, and it required dire actions. As he picked up the red and blue tie and noticed the way Blaine jumped out of bed to stop him, he knew that this was going to work. The sentimental value of it was sweet, if he were being honest. He’d never had to battle within his family to be accepted, they’d just moved on with their lives. Whilst Paris was moving towards the future when he’d come out, Ohio was still stuck in the past. He loved Blaine even more for standing up in the face of adversity and saying, ‘this is who I am.’ Admired him as well. 

When his boyfriend reached him and attempted to snatch the tie from his hand, he held it high above his head. “Sebastian, you can’t throw that one away,” his voice fading to a sad whisper nearer the end. It broke his heart, to see Blaine so down, but it was necessary. 

“Relax, killer. I wouldn’t do that. I’m not that awful,” Blaine’s sign of relief was more than obvious. “But I am going to do something with it.” He walked back into the kitchen, hearing his boyfriend’s hesitant footsteps follow him. He didn’t turn to look at the other man as he placed the fabric on top of the highest cupboard in the room. Blaine wouldn’t be able to reach without him realizing, since he’d have to drag a chair over or climb up on the side. Even he had to stretch a little to reach. 

“Why have you put my bow tie on top of the cupboard?” Blaine already sounded so despondent, as if he’d given up on fighting, and it broke Sebastian’s heart. He feared that of he looked at him in that moment, his resolve would crumble completely. 

“It’s going to stay up there until you get rid of some of your bow ties,” he admitted. “The drawer is overflowing, and you’ll try to put it off otherwise. The sooner you make room for next month’s lot, the sooner you get this one back.” He turned to watch Blaine nod in silent understanding. 

“I better get on with it then.” When he went to walk away without saying a word, Sebastian grabbed his wrist gently. 

“Hey, it’s gonna be the same as always. We are gonna do it. I’m gonna make us a big pot of coffee whilst you choose whatever sad song it is you want to have on repeat. Then, we’re going to get rid of a few bow ties so you can have new ones to love. Ok?” He smiled softly at the blush that coated Blaine’s cheeks and kissed him chastely on the forehead. This was always a difficult day for his boyfriend, but the man seriously had too many bow ties. 

He hummed softly as Blaine wandered back into the bedroom to select a song. His boyfriend really could be ridiculous sometimes, but if he didn’t mourn the loss of neckwear, he wouldn’t be the man Sebastian wanted to spend the rest of his life with. And that just wouldn’t be right. 

When he walked into the bedroom, 2 steaming mugs in hand, Blaine pressed play on the speaker beside him before sitting on the floor in front of the drawer. He placed the coffees on the bedside table and sat down next to his ridiculous boyfriend, chuckling quietly when ‘Nothing Compares 2 U’ filled the silence.


End file.
